


I Find My Place In Between Your Arms

by Maisie_top_trash



Series: Unseen - Fear Will Lose [35]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pretty cute if I do say so myself, stationery shopping, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisie_top_trash/pseuds/Maisie_top_trash
Summary: Unseen Fear Will Lose is a series of single chapter stories showing unseen scenes from the same universe as my main story, Fear Will Lose. In order to fully enjoy these extra bits, I recommend you go and read that first.Fear Will LoseThe final weeks of summer before Tyler begins his first job, Josh wants to ensure that is boyfriend is completely ready. Preparing him requires arming him with confidence, a sense of security, and enough stickers to cover the surface area of a small country.





	I Find My Place In Between Your Arms

They'd lived in their new apartment for almost 3 weeks and yet Tyler still wasn't used to their ceiling. Thanks to Josh’s generous salary, they’d been able to afford a much larger place than their first shared home, and it was beautifully finished with subtle details that Tyler was still learning. Josh had woken up before him and put the blackout blinds up but left the cream curtains drawn, meaning soft light poured into their semi-decorated bedroom and illuminated the unfamiliar patterns of the coving.

With a yawn, Tyler sat up in the double bed and rubbed his eye with a balled fist, then ran his hand through his hair and yawned again. A quick glance up to the clock on the opposite wall told him that he'd had a decent lie in, half past nine, but he still felt tired. They'd stayed up pretty late, only getting back to the house at midnight after a date and then sneaking in an episode of How To Get Away With Murder before bed.

Bedtime didn't seem to impact his boyfriend much, he didn't need as much sleep and was in the routine of getting up bright and early for work, so Tyler suspected he'd been up a while. Even just thinking about Josh was enough to bring a small smile to his face and give him the energy to drag his half-asleep body out of the bedroom and down towards the kitchen where he'd no doubt be.

"Oh look who finally decided to grace me with his presence." Josh was stood at the worktop, whisking a bowl of eggs with his shirt off, a tea towel over his bare shoulder, and a backwards Cavs hat pulling his brown curls out of his face.

"Morning sleepy head,"  
"Morning," Tyler smiled softly as Josh put his fingers on his chin and tilted him closer then gently kissed his lips. "Have you been up long?"  
"About an hour but didn’t want to wake you cos you look so cute when you’re sleeping. I'm making an omelette, do you want me to make you one too?"  
"Yes please babe."  
"No problemo," Josh went over to the basket of eggs and took out two more then cracked them into the bowl whilst Tyler grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and straddled it backwards, chest against its back, so he could sit and watch his boyfriend whilst he prepared the meal.

"How are you feeling?"  
"I'm a-okay," Tyler couldn't help the way his lips curled upwards whilst making eye contact.  
"And your elbow?"  
"Oh I totally forgot about that." He laughed and twisted his left arm so he could inspect the bruise that had formed overnight. Between getting home from their dinner date and starting season 3, there had been some incredibly passionate but not totally thought out kissing on the couch that had resulted in Tyler falling onto the floor and banging himself on the newly built coffee table.

"Does it hurt?" Josh walked over to inspect the injury, touching the skin around it carefully.  
"Nope not at all."  
"We'll just have to be more careful next time." He placed a magic healing kiss on the bruise then went back to his cooking.  
"Screw careful, we'll get a thick carpet laid." Tyler winked and Josh laughed a little.

"You want anything in this?"  
"What are you having?"  
"I'm going for mushroom, spinach and feta, but I know you're not a massive fan of mushrooms."  
"They're gross and slimy."  
"Cheese and ham?"  
"Yes pleeeaasee, although have we got any cheese that's not feta?"  
"Don't worry, got you some cheddar in the fridge babycakes." He cooed teasingly.  
"One day I'll grow up and eat big boy food like a proper grown up."  
"Yeah yeah, sure you will." Josh laughed whilst taking the ingredients for the fillings out of the fridge.

"I know it's the weekend now and all, but I don't suppose you heard back from that big potential client from Thursday yet, have you?" Tyler asked.  
"As a matter of fact, I have."  
"And...?"  
"And they said they'd be thrilled to have me represent them in court." Josh's grin was up to his ears and Tyler climbed off the seat and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's bare back, squeezing tightly.

"I'm so proud of you Josh."  
"Thank you babe."  
"You did it!"  
"Now all I've got to do is win it." He chuckled and Tyler stepped back, but not before quickly kissing Josh's tattooed shoulder.

"We should celebrate somehow, do you wanna go out tonight?" Tyler hopped up onto the counter whilst Josh poured half the omelette mix into a pan.  
"I did actually get you a lil present."  
"You got me a present?? Shouldn't it be the other way round?"  
"Well, all cards on the table, I bought it before I got the email, and although it is a gift for you, it's also a gift for both of us in a way?"  
"Okay, you have my curiosity." Tyler frowned intrigued as Josh went over to a drawer and pulled out a white envelope, then passed it to him before throwing some grated cheese and ham into the middle of the omelette. Tyler waited whilst his boyfriend folded it over, made sure it was cooked to perfection, then slid it onto a plate.

"Oh, sorry, forgot you can't do envelopes." Josh noticed he hadn't opened it.  
"No no, it's okay, OCD's behaving, I'm just waiting for you."  
"Okeydokes, I'm ready." He smiled whilst wiping his hands on the cloth over his shoulder. Meanwhile Tyler squeezed his finger into the small gap of the paper then slid it under the sealing glue, something he would never have been able to do a few years ago, and pulled out the contents.

"A $50 gift card to Staples?" Tyler laughed. "Josh,"  
"Well I figured, you know, 2 weeks till school starts and your first ever job starts and I thought we could invest in getting you some proper teacher stuff, grade books, stickers, stamps, the whole 9 yards. How does that sound?"  
"You're amazing, thank you." He jumped off the work surface and pulled Josh close, kissing him briefly.

"I love it, but how exactly is this a gift for both of us?"  
"Because, Tyler, watching how happy you get in a stationery store is one of my favourite things in the entire world."

 

 

 

"Feet fail me not 'cause maybe the only opportunity that I got," Tyler finished the final verse with a huge grin on his face, and Josh just tutted with a subtle smile of his own. "What?! Was that amazing or was that amazing?"  
"It's like I've got my very own Eminem in the car with me."  
"I basically am Eminem."  
"Basically."  
"You don't seem impressed Joshua." Tyler teased as he scrolled through his playlist, trying to pick what song to play next. Usually Josh's phone got the aux chord, but since Josh had foolishly stopped to tie his shoelace on the way to the car, Tyler won the race.

"I mean it was impressive the first thousand times I heard you do it, but gotta admit babe, the wow factor is starting to fade."  
"So what you're saying is that I need to learn a whole new rap of his?"  
"Yes Tyler, that is exactly what I'm saying."  
"And you're cool with me wallpapering our place with lyrics?"  
"Totally."  
"And listening to me practice for hours everyday?"  
"I'd love nothing more."  
"And giving me feedback after every single attempt? Every single one without fail?"  
"Oh you know exactly what brings me joy in life babe." Josh laughed as he turned down a different street.

"I got a text from my mom when you were in the shower earlier,"  
"What's ma bestie got to say?"  
"She sends her congratulations about getting the huge contract,"  
"Bless,"  
"And she also said that you left your USB stick at her house."  
"Oh that's where it is!" He sighed with relief.  
"I told her we'd swing by later to collect it and maybe stay for a drink, but we'd probably be a few hours because I refuse to be rushed whilst indulging in stationery."  
"Hahaha okay, thanks Ty,"

"When did you go to hers without me?" Tyler laughed a little, loving their bond.  
"Wednesday night whilst you were having your therapy."  
"See I thought you were quite chirpy when you picked me up, didn't realise it was because you'd been chilling with Momma Joseph."  
"What can I say? She’s awesome.”  
“Ya know sometimes I ask myself who she prefers out of us, and every time I come to the conclusion that it’s definitely you.”  
“Well duh, pretty obvious, you get to choose your friends but you’re stuck with your family. The real question is, who’s my favourite?”  
“Out of me and my mom?” Tyler raised his eyebrows doubtfully and Josh laughed guilty.

“I mean obviously you provide things to me that your mother does not.”  
“I should hope not! I mean jees, I’ve heard the rumours about bisexuals but I would have liked to think your future mother-in-law would have been off the table.”  
“Shut up you,” Josh laughed and so did Tyler.

“Alright, so we’ve established that you’re a better kisser,”  
“And a better lover.” Tyler boasted proudly.  
“Sure, a better lover, however your mom’s meatball recipe is to die for, so it’s a difficult choice.”  
“Hmmm,”  
“What it boils down to is, what’s better? Sex, or pasta?” Josh asked as he turned another corner. “Sex, yanno, it’s pretty great. But on the other hand, meatballs dude, like, how can you not love a good old meatball? They’re timeless.”  
“I’m pretty sure sex is timeless too babe.”  
“You mean because it’s the only way to create future generations of humanity and continue the species?”  
“Funnily enough, I do.”  
“I dunno whether you’d clocked this one yet or not love, but, no matter how great the sex is, it ain’t gonna help keep up the population any time soon.”  
“So what, so pasta’s better?” Tyler was laughing so much there were tears in his eyes.  
“You said it, not me.” Josh shrugged teasingly as they pulled to a stop at a red light.

"Here, let me pick one." He took the phone out of Tyler's hand and scrolled quickly, obviously knowing exactly what song he was after, and Ty was pretty sure he knew too.  
"What Sarah said?"  
"Of course." Josh smiled, then noticed the lights changed and hurried to pass the phone back. "Could you find it for me please?"  
"Wonderful thing, the alphabet," the younger smirked as he found the track in the W section, opposed to the Rs where Josh had got up to.  
"Shush you."

"Remember listening to this in Debby's bedroom over and over again?" Josh surprised him by bringing up their shared loss. "On her record player in the corner?"  
"Over summer, and she made that lemonade and put it in jars."  
"But she'd just pealed the labels of some jam jars and all the glue was still there and super sticky and so we couldn't put the jars down without pulling them off our palms."  
"Yeah, I remember." Tyler smiled down at his lap, then looked across to make sure his boyfriend was managing okay.

"You alright?"  
"I'm alright." Josh nodded and Tyler knew he was lying, but would be fine in a moment. Deep breaths did wonderful things.

"Want me to change the song?"  
"Please."  
"I got you."  
"Whack on something to cheer me up again, how about some Smash Mouth?"  
"Great minds think alike." Tyler chuckled as he selected All Star and it started playing over the Chevy's stereo system.

"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed."  
"She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb, in the shape of an L on her forehead," Josh quickly joined in too, singing at the top of his lungs and making Tyler smile.

 

 

  
“So what’s the plan?” Josh asked as they walked into the Staples store hand in hand, not making eye contact with any of the 4 teenage cashiers who were sat at their stations in complete silence. “Got a mental list or just gonna go crazy and grab everything?”  
“See, part of me is a psychotic maniac, and would tick the crazy box,” Tyler took one basket and gave it to Josh. “And another part is an OCD control freak who loves a list.” He took a basket for himself too.

“Which beast are you gonna release?”  
“I mean I can barely contain my excitement, and the budget doesn’t exactly agree with the idea of getting 4 of everything, so childish thoughtless grabbing seems the way forward.”  
“Haha okay, but don’t worry about budget babe, I got you covered. The gift card was just a token gesture, I’m gonna make sure you have exactly what you need to enter the world of work on the right foot, regardless of cost.”  
“Careful, if you let me completely loose then I’m warning you now that we’re gonna be taking the whole store’s inventory home with us - in fact we’re gonna have to upsize again just to make room for my collection of 80 million pens.”  
“Alright alright, let’s just say, within reason?”  
“And 80 million pens isn’t within reason?”  
“Let’s set a max of like, 8 million?”  
“But Jooooosssshhhhh,” Tyler moaned whilst leading the way to the back right of the store.

“Nope, foot down, 8 million. If they all run out then we’ll come back, but that’s the max for this trip.”  
“I literally hate you so much. Worst. Sugar daddy. Ever.”  
“Love you too darling,” Josh smiled and let go of his boyfriend’s hand but instead wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer as they walked, kissing him quickly on the temple.

“Can we divide and conquer for a minute?”  
“You’re gonna leave me unattended in a stationery store? Wow, and they say I’m the clinically insane one.” Tyler shook his head in shock.  
“It’ll be a super quick minute, just need to grab a folder for work - try not to cry over the beauty of a notebook too much whilst I’m gone?”  
“I mean, I’ll try, but no promises.” He laughed and Josh just sighed through a smile, then kissed him on the forehead for a prolonged moment of time before ducking down another aisle to try and find the same brand of lever arch he had been using for the past 2 years.

Winning the huge new contract meant he’d have a lot more paperwork to complete over the next 6 months, and would undoubtedly have to return to the store several times to restock his folder collection, but knew Tyler wouldn’t exactly complain. And he was also aware of the fact that the increased work load would mean less free time to relish in his boyfriend’s company, but that just meant they’d have to cram in enough ‘dates’ over the next few weeks to last them the drought.

“Your files are so boring,” Tyler looked up to meet his eyes as he found him down the pen aisle. “Black? Agaaain?”  
“Well what would you recommend, stationery Senpai?”  
“Gotta spice it up a bit, rock the boat, throw in a splash of pink.”  
“Nothing says spicy like legal documents.” Josh sighed happily as he set his basket down on the floor then stood behind Tyler and wrapped his arms around his waist, snuggling close and resting his chin on his left shoulder.

“You okay?” Tyler relaxed back in his embrace.  
“Mmmm,” he cuddled closer and nestled his face against his partner. “Just love you loads,”  
“Love you too bubba, come here,” he twisted in Josh’s arms so that they were facing each other, then slotted back in so Josh could breathe in his familiar scent once again.  
“I’ll never get tired of this, of you,”  
“Me neither,”

“I had a dream about you last night,” Josh mumbled against the nape of his neck.  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah, you weren’t very well.”  
“What happened?”  
“We were at the beach, in Jersey, the one we went to with your parents last year, and you couldn’t cope.”  
“Were you scared?” Tyler asked softly.  
“A little,” Josh played down how worried he’d been, both during the dream which turned into a nightmare and once he’d woken up too.

“How about now? Still scared I’m getting sick?”  
“There’s always a background concern, deep down, but no. I have complete faith in your ability to kick butt,” Josh’s hand wandered up to stroke Tyler’s hair fondly. “And I know your episode on Tuesday was just nerves about starting work,”  
“I did so well too, I didn’t even cry,”  
“Exactly babe, kicking, butt.” Josh kissed him between each word, and Tyler grinned proudly.

“I’m gonna be fine Josh, you don’t need to be nervous for me.” Tyler rested his arms around Josh’s shoulders, crossing his hands behind his neck and softly caressing him with his thumb. “It’s one morning a week, I can do it.”  
“Plus all your privates,”  
“Okay, it’s one morning and 2 privates a week. I’m ready for the challenge.”  
“I know you are,” Josh forced a smile, feeling moisture pooling in his eyes out of nowhere.  
“And Mom’s gonna be sat in the parking lot for my entire first day, she’ll be there if it all goes wrong, she’ll look after me Josh - oh babe,” Tyler sighed with a small laugh as he rushed to wipe away the two tears that had escape down Josh’s cheeks. “Babe.”

“Sorry sorry,”  
“No need to apologise, it’s okay, I get it, it’s a huge step and you’re worried,”  
“I am worried, but I’m also so proud Tyler, so so freaking proud.” Josh told him honestly. “You’ve worked so hard for this, you deserve it and the world.”  
“I couldn’t have done it without you.”  
“The important thing is that you’ve done it, yeah? You’ve done it. Did you ever think, back when you were in Cygnet and everything was as yuck as it was, that you’d get to this point? Finally be starting your dream career?”  
“Once I realised I had you, I knew I could do anything,” Tyler’s voice was quiet yet powerful. “I’ve still got a way to go until things are as good as they could be, I know that, you know that, but I’m confident I’m gonna carry on getting better and better, because you encourage and inspire me every single day, and I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Josh smiled through his slowing tears.

“And this milestone, finally being well enough to work, it’s not just my achievement, it’s yours too. You had to put in a hell of a lot of effort as well and I don’t want that to ever be overlooked.”  
“Helping you requires no effort, it’s natural, it’s never an active choice, it’s a desire that I have no control over.” He told his younger boyfriend. “And if I had to choose, I’d still do it every single day,”

“See,” Tyler smiled cheekily as he wiped Josh’s face with his thumb again. “Told you stationery stores are tear-jerkers,”  
“Alright alright you got me,” He laughed. “Fine, just so that we’re even you’re allowed 6 tears over an eraser set or something.”  
“6?! Have you seen the miniature burger ones they have over there? Babe, once I start, I ain’t stopping anytime soon.”  
“Well if you’re allowed to sob over mini erasers, I’m allowed to sob over how amazing you are and how much I’m proud of you.”

“I love you Ty,”  
“I love you too,” Tyler murmured before pressing his lips softly against Josh’s, not hinting they should begin to progress to anything more passionate but simultaneously not rushing to pull back.

“You gonna be okay?” He dried Josh’s face for the last time with a cute little smile just showing his teeth a fraction. Josh simply nodded. “I know how emotional you get around stationery, but please Josh, at least try and keep your shit together?”  
“Shut up,” he laughed and wrapped his arms back around his boyfriend’s torso, grinning as he giggled.

 

 

An hour later and they were still in Staples. Josh had picked up 2 black ink cartridges to add to his black folder. Tyler had filled 3 baskets with pens and pencils and markers and post it notes and hole punchers and staplers and scissors and elastic bands and paperclips and index cards and legal pads and highlighters and gel pens and pencil sharpeners and tip-ex and erasers and rulers and glue sticks and stamps and crayons and, arguably most importantly, stickers.

Josh quite liked stickers, they could be kinda cute he supposed. Tyler on the other hand seemed to hold them to the tier usually reserved only for gods. With a grin up to his ears and giggles of delight punctuating his every moment, he raced up and down the sticker aisle grabbing at pack after pack gleefully.

“But didn’t you already get like 4 sushi packs?”  
“This sheet has glitter though Josh! Glitter!”  
“Well what are you waiting for?! In the basket it goes!” Josh demanded jokingly and his boyfriend tossed them in and went straight back to trawling through the rows and rows still to go.

“Ooh! What about diggers!”  
“Absolutely!”  
“And, and little foxes!”  
“Definitely!”  
“And froggies! Aww Josh look at the lil teeny lily pads, aww,” his boyfriend cooed over the stickers and he struggled to keep in his laughter.  
“In they go!”

“This is the best day of my life,”  
“Your whole life?”  
“My entire life.” He nodded definitely whilst rummaging through the collection and throwing another sheet into the almost overflowing basket that Josh had to put on the floor because it was too heavy to hold.  
“What about the day-“  
“Better.” Tyler interrupted and Josh smirked.

“You’re an idiot, you know that right?”  
“Well you’re gross, so whatever.”  
“When we finally have kids, I can already tell you’re gonna be a frickin nightmare. Our house is going to have sticker charts for wallpaper.”  
“Yes sir it is.” Ty replied without a hint of shame, in fact it was laced with pride.

“Remember all those sticker charts I had when I got out of hospital?”  
“Oh yeah, you had your sticker wall in your mom’s living room.”  
“Yeah that’s right,” he nodded. “Stickers for getting up, for taking meds, for eating, showering, sleeping. We should bring that back.”  
“Ty, we’re not bringing it back,” Josh laughed.  
“Hell, if I have to have another breakdown to get my stickers then I’ll do it. You know I will.”  
“Alternatively, we can just buy a gazillion sheets now which you can pretend you’re going to give to your students but really we both know you’re going to keep for yourself.”  
“I don’t know what you could possibly be talking about Joshua, every single one of these are going to the kids.”  
“Yeah yeah, sure, whatever you say babycakes.”

“Josh I think I’m ready for us to have a baby.”  
“Tyler we’re not having a baby just so that you can start a sticker chart.”  
“But Jooooossshhhh,”  
“But Tyyyyyyyyyyyy,”

“You’re a bully,”  
“A bully who’s buying you a thousand dollars worth of stationery.”  
“Not a thooouussaa-“ Tyler looked down at all the baskets. “Okay, maybe, but you’re still a bully!”  
“And you still love me.”  
“Hell yeah I do,” he grabbed the back of Josh’s neck and smashed their lips together. Again.

 

 

 

“And then finally I got this one for me to write down when all my privates are, because the principal said I can stay on school property until 5, so I could potentially fit in like 3 or 4 kids after school each day if there’s the demand for it. Thought it would be quite nice to have an easy way of recording who and when.” He put the new beautiful leather diary down on the carpet he was sat on and smiled at his mom, who was FaceTiming him whilst making dinner at her place.

“Sounds like you’ve really got this all figured out Ty,” she smiled whilst peeling potatoes. “Do you have any sheet music?”  
“Like blank sheets for composing? Or like written music?”  
“Well both I guess? But I meant books the kids can read from, you know, songs.”  
“I’ve ordered a hundred blank sheets off Amazon because I couldn’t find any at Staples, but I’m not sure whether I’ll need it. They’re only little, we probably won’t get to a level where they’re writing, but I thought it’s better to be safe than sorry. Never know, might have a child prodigy or something,”  
“Never know,” she laughed.  
“But yeah, the principal said the last music teacher left a ton of books so I’m going to go back sometime next week to pick them up and sort through them, see if there’s any gaps, but I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“You had a good day though baby?”  
“The best,” Tyler grinned.  
“That boyfriend of yours sure knows how to treat you.”  
“Sure does.”  
“Where is he now?”  
“Sat over there, doing some reading for work, say hi Josh!” He picked up his phone from where it was balancing against a pillow and flipped the camera so his mom got to share the view of his adorable boyfriend curled up under a blanket with a mug of hot chocolate, cute little reading glasses, and a thick booklet of case notes.

“Hey Momma Joseph,” he waved and Tyler stood up and practically jumped onto the couch next to him, slotting in perfectly and nestling against him whilst he wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders to pull him closer.

“Not working too hard are you mister?” She jokingly jabbed at the screen with a potato once Tyler flipped the camera back again so she could see them together.  
“No no,” he dropped the pack into his lap and pressed his head against Tyler’s.

“I’ve still got your USB stick here babe,”  
“Oh yeah, sorry I didn’t come collect it, we got carried away at the store.”  
“I love how you say ‘we’ Josh, when everyone knows exactly who’s responsible.” She laughed. “But don’t worry sweetheart, there’s no rush as long as you don’t need it urgently.”  
“I might drive to the office instead of getting the train tomorrow and swing by quickly en route if that’s okay?”  
“Course. Or alternatively you could both join us for dinner tonight? Zack and Tatum are here,”  
“Josh already put a lasagne in the oven,” Tyler told her. “We’re gonna light candles and have a mini date night.”  
“Aw sounds great guys,”  
“But thanks for the offer,” he added anyway.

“Mom how long till dinner, I’m starving,” Jay walked into their mom’s kitchen, oblivious to the FaceTime in process.  
“Half an hour, 25 minutes if you start chopping those for me.”  
“Oh hey Ty, hey Josh,”  
“Convenient avoidance tactic, start chopping mister,” Mom teased him and he rolled his eyes then grabbed a knife from the block.

“Jay, look how adorable Josh’s new Harry Potter specs are,”  
“Ty,” Josh giggled embarrassed, hiding in his boyfriend’s shoulder.  
“Nawww blesss, look at da cutiepie,” Jay cooed mockingly.  
“I think you look very handsome Josh.” Kelly ignored her youngest.  
“Ah you know what they say Momma J, blindness is the new black.” Josh said whilst Tyler played with his hair, and she laughed.

“Right you two, if you’re having date night then we best leave you to it, but Josh, make sure Tyler doesn’t buy anymore stationery for at least 48 hours, and Ty, make sure Josh doesn’t work too hard on his weekend.”  
“Deal,” Tyler agreed with a grin plastered to his face as Josh kissed his crown.

“Love you both,”  
“Love you too,” Josh echoed back. “Speak soon,”  
“Yeah I have a medication review at the doctor’s office tomorrow so I’ll call you afterwards Mom,”  
“Okay poppet, hope it goes well, bye,”  
“Bye,  
“Bya,”  
“Bye,” everyone said before Tyler hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket, then shuffled even closer to Josh.

“Do you want me to come?”  
“To the appointment?”  
“Yeah,”  
“You have work tomorrow Josh.”  
“I’ll phone in sick.”  
“Someone’s gonna notice that you’re always sick on a Monday morning every 12 weeks, honestly babe, it’s okay. He’s just gonna ask if I want any changes made, I’ll say no, he’ll say see you in 12 weeks, I’ll say bye. You don’t have to come.”  
“But I wanna support my man,”  
“Support me? Babe if you support me anymore then you’ll be practically carrying me.” Tyler teased.  
“Who says I’ve got a problem with that?” He laughed and tossed his file onto the floor, then reached across to find Tyler’s hips and pulled him up and round so the younger was straddling him on the couch.

“The lasagne-“  
“Can wait.” Josh cut him off with a kiss.

“Says the man who, this very morning, said pasta is better than sex.”  
“Your mom’s pasta. There’s a difference.” He smirked and Tyler rushed to wipe it off his lips using his own.

“I love your nerd glasses.”  
“I love your face.” Josh quipped back with a cute grin which only just exposed his teeth before Tyler covered them up then slipped his tongue between the rows to find his boyfriend’s, and immediately tangled them together whilst also managing to synchronise moving his head whilst avoiding clashing their noses together. The texture of Josh’s lips was beautifully familiar, and yet Tyler still found a thrill in exploring for as long as his breath could allow him.

“I love you so much Ty,” Josh snaked his hand round Tyler’s neck as they both raced to catch their breath before kissing again.

 

 

  
“Toooollddd youuuuu,” Tyler sang mockingly as he came into the kitchen to find Josh holding an incinerated lasagne between his hot pink oven gloves, a recent birthday gift.  
“Alright smarty pants, next time you wanna have sex, I’ll say no way Jose, dinner takes priority.”  
“Pfffff, yeah, sure you will babe.” He raised his eyebrows mockingly whilst confidently striding over to his boyfriend then purposefully brushing his bare chest against Josh’s bare bicep whilst walking past to get to the fridge behind him.

He’d barely put his hand on the handle before he heard the sound of the lasagne dish being abandoned on the work top and the gloves dropped to the floor, then felt Josh’s warm hands on his lower back, swivelling him around.

“Such a flirt.” Josh whispered before pressing his lips against Tyler, pushing him back against the fridge as they made out. Half a dozen magnets dug into his back, but he barely noticed as he tangled his hands in Josh’s wet hair and pulled their heads even closer together, not wanting to break apart even to breathe. After sex they’d showered together and it meant Josh’s skin was even softer than usual, and Tyler couldn’t help as his hand wandered up and down his boyfriend’s neck, clinging onto him tightly.

“And proud.” He breathed heavily, faces only an inch apart before they crashed together again, that time with Josh nibbling on Tyler’s lip playfully before releasing it and kissing it better again.

“One day I’m gonna marry the heck out of you Tyler Dun-Joseph.”  
“Not if I do it first Josh Joseph-Dun,” he smirked as his boyfriend stepped back ever so slightly, vision lingering on his chest with a little giddy smile.

“You’re so beautiful Ty,”  
“Stahp! You’re gonna me me blush!” He said in a funny voice before wrapping his arms back around Josh and resting his head against his muscular round shoulder. “You’re the pretty one.” Tyler whispered, his thumb stroking Josh’s collarbone gently.

“I think I’m addicted to you.” Josh murmured into his hair, and Tyler was about to say something back before the doorbell sounded and interrupted them rudely.

“Eugh, be right back,” he sighed and started making his way towards the front door.  
“Wait, you want me to get it? You’re not wearing a shirt.” Josh gestured to the fact they were both only in pyjama bottoms.  
“Neither are you.”  
“Scars though? You alright?”  
“I’m alright, don’t worry.” Tyler blew him a kiss and carried on towards the front door, yawning a little but not feeling at all anxious. He’d come close to accepting his scars, mostly because Josh felt comfortable around them so why shouldn’t anyone else?

“Evening sir, package for Joshua Dun?” A UPS delivery guy looked up from a clipboard, stared at his stripes for too long to be subtle, then made eye contact with him.  
“Yep, where do I sign?”  
“Here,” he passed across a machine and Tyler made some random squiggles with the stupid little pen thing then handed it back to him before taking a rather heavy cardboard box off him and closing the door.

“Joshua, have you been ordering eeeeven more stuff off Amazon?” Tyler sighed jokingly as he put the box on the worktop.  
“$412.76 worth of stationery, just saying,” Josh coughed and mumbled with his hand in front of his mouth to make a point, then smiled.  
“Shut up,” Tyler laughed.  
“And actually mister, this is a gift for you,”  
“Josh! You have to stop this!” He cried out and his boyfriend chuckled and stood being him then wrapped his arms around his hips and cuddled him from behind.

“Last one.”  
“You’ve said that a gazillion times!”  
“Well this one’s the actual last one, promise.”  
“Also heard that a gazillion times!” Tyler complained as he leant back against Josh.

“Fiiiine, guess I’ll just throw it in the trash then.” Josh reached towards the brown box, but instead Tyler caught his hand and intertwined their fingers, then spun in his embrace to look him in the eyes. His gorgeous eyes.

“Stop, okay?” He tried to be firm but couldn’t help the way his lips curled up, giving him away.  
“I just wanna treat my baby like the prince he is.”  
“Which you do,” Tyler quickly pecked him reassuringly. “But you don’t need to spend all this money on me, alright Mr Six Figure Salary?”  
“Alright Mr About To Earn His First Salary.” Josh nodded and kissed him again, then begrudgingly released him from the hug.

“But Ty, in case it’s the reason you don’t like all the gifts, please don’t feel you need to give me anything in return,”  
“Good because I’m broke, all I can offer is, well, you know.” He winked flirtatiously.  
“Sex in return for gifts, damn, I really am just your sugar daddy,” Josh put his hands on his hips and sighed, staring at the floor whilst slowly shaking his head in faux deep thought.

Tyler noticed and forgot his attempts to rip the tape from the box, and instead went back over to him and hugged him once more.

“Hey, you’re more than just that baby,” he played along and soothed him, then boinked him on the nose. “You’re also my personal chef! So come on, now you’ve ruined the lasagne, what’s for dinner instead?”  
“I hate you,” Josh laughed through his deep sigh, and so did Tyler.

“Open your damn gift then I’ll go back to slaving away over that hot stove.”  
“That’s the attitude love.” Tyler blew a sarcastic kiss, then grabbed a knife from the chopping block and carefully scoured a line into the tape before putting it back and using his hands to rip it open.

After digging through polystyrene wrapping and tissue paper for 20 seconds or so, he finally made connection with something more solid, and pulled it out and laughed when he realised it was a mug with writing printed on the side.

‘Don’t make me use my teacher voice!’

“Aww babe,”  
“You like it?”  
“I love it.” He nodded, putting it down so he could gently kiss Josh. “Thank you.”  
“Thought it would be a cute ice breaker for the staff room at school, or alternatively if you want to keep it at home, it’ll remind me to stay in line, if you know what I mean.”  
“Oh god please don’t tell me now that you’ve got a student teacher kink,”  
“I mean...”  
“Josh! How am I supposed to teach a bunch of 6 year olds when all I can think of is your stupid handsome face?”  
“Are you telling me off Tyler?”  
“I actually hate you so much.” He groaned and shook his head with a forced scowl, but inevitably cracked and sniggered a little.

“You’re the worst.”  
“You’re even worserer,” Josh stuck his tongue out.  
“You’re the worserest.”  
“Well do I get a sticker for it?”  
“Nope.” Tyler shook his head with his lips pursed together.  
“I’m telling Mommy Kelly you’re mean.” He sulked, and Tyler gasped sharply.  
“How could you?!”  
“Mwahaha,” he laughed before wrapping his arms round Tyler and kissing his forehead.

 

 

  
“Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star? And are you lonely looking for yourself out there?” Tyler held the final note and kept his fingers pressing deep into the piano keys before letting go of both with a smile, turning on his stool to face Josh who was slouched against the wall with his legs sprawled out in front of him on the carpet.

“Bravo, bravo,” he clapped with a proud smile. “But I gotta admit, as much as I love drops of Jupiter, my favourite train song is always going to be hey soul sister.”  
“Aka the most overplayed song ever you mean?”  
“Argh! How dare you?!”  
“It’s true!”  
“Tyler Joseph, you bought a ukulele and taught yourself how to play it just so you could perform that song for me on my birthday last year, don’t start acting too cool for it now.” Josh reminded him and he laughed.  
“That’s because I love you, not the song.”  
“Suuuureeeeee.”

“I had a thought the other day, I might vow to pick up a new instrument every academic year,”  
“Oh yeah?” Josh smiled, “That’s a cute idea,”  
“I thought so.”  
“What’s top of the potentials list for this year?”  
“Well you know Mrs Penning from the church wants to retire?”  
“Mrs Penning, as in Hazel? The organist?” He sighed with a smile, shaking his head disapprovingly with a knowing look.  
“Wow, starting off with something small hey? An organ?”  
“I mean it’s not that different from the piano, right?”  
“You tell me Mr Music Teacher, I haven’t a clue.” Josh laughed.  
“Eh, I mean how hard can it be?”

“We’ll talk to Father Winston and Mrs Penning next week babe, see if she’ll let you have a little play around.”  
“I’m sure she will, I played with her grandkids that one time last year and ever since then she’s seen me as some sort of angel.”  
“You are an angel baby.” Josh blew a kiss and Tyler blew one back.

“Can’t believe I overslept through church again this morning, what’s that, third week in a row?” Tyler climbed off his piano stool and slid down the wall next to his boyfriend, resting his head on his shoulder to which he responded by wrapping an arm around him lovingly.

“Yeah I think so, but that’s okay bubba, you just needed the extra sleep. Sleep’s a key part of keeping healthy and that’s always our main priority, but especially so over the next few weeks.”  
“I feel bad though, you had to miss church too.”  
“Don’t darling, it’s alright, I prayed and read some scriptures before you woke up.”  
“But I know it’s important to you Josh.”  
“It is, but you know something else Ty? You’re even more important.” He pressed a kiss against his temple as he overthought and overthought.

“Are you upset that I’m not a better Christian?”  
“Tyler, you’re a fabulous follower.”  
“I’m not though, I barely go to church, I don’t pray, I can’t remember the last time I picked up a bible. I question Him, well, everyday nearly,”  
“Okay firstly, reading the bible and going to church a lot doesn’t make you a good Christian or a good person, case in point being my parents.” Josh started his response, and instantly Tyler felt guilty for bringing up the topic and the memories that came with it for his boyfriend, but knew that Josh wouldn’t want him to shy away or keep anything from him.

“Secondly, questioning God is a good thing, searching and exploring your faith is a good thing, I mean it’s in the psalms. 10:1, why, O Lord, do you stand far away? Why do you hide yourself in times of trouble? 42:9b, why have you forgotten me? Habakkuk 1:2 O Lord, how long shall I cry for help, and you will not hear? 44:24b, why do you forget our affliction and oppression?” His voice sounded different when he quoted, and Tyler didn’t know whether it was pride and admiration for the holy book, or fear and recall of the methods by which he was taught the psalms by heart.

“Questioning Him, not accusing Him of wrongdoing, but questioning Him is good because it allows us to look further into ourselves and to dig deeper until we find Him once again. Not to simply follow blindly but look for the true grace is a sign of someone who is willing to learn and to open their heart and to welcome the blessings that are coming their way. His blessings are coming our way babe,”  
“I feel them already.” Tyler whispered.  
“Me too.” Josh squeezed him a little.

“I had Christ forced on me for far too long, and I went away after Debby died and I took that time to truly evaluate everything which included a lot of doubt and questioning and I turned my back on faith for a while, but eventually I came to the realisation that I need to accept Jesus into my heart in order to be happy, and He’s been there ever since.” He explained gently.

“But I know what it’s like to have it forced on you, and I would never do that to someone. Never. Tyler I don’t care if you reject religion, okay baby? If you turn away from faith, that’s okay, if you throw yourself in further, that’s okay, if you commit your life to Christianity, that’s okay, if you don’t wanna think about it anymore, that’s okay, if you just need some more time to work things out, that’s okay. Whatever you may or may not decide, it’s okay with me. My allegiance to you is entirely separate from our beliefs in a divine power. I don’t need you to be a perfect little Christian for me to love you, I just need you to be you. And if Jesus makes your heart a little happier then that’s awesome, but if things are just too big to think about at this stage of your life then that’s as equally as cool with me. Yeah?”  
“Yeah.” Tyler nodded, wishing he had half the strength Josh did.

“These things take time.”  
“But you’ll stay with me whilst I figure things out, right Josh?”  
“Right Tyler.” He snuggled closer to him, nuzzling against his head sweetly.

“It’s getting late and you’re overthinking things.”  
“I am.”  
“I can tell it’s gone 10 without even checking my watch, because that’s when you start getting in your own head.”  
“Sorry,”  
“Don’t be sorry, I love talking to you about big things Tyler, and about things that might be worrying you, or whatever else is on your mind. You’re not an optimistic person, you’re not the kinda guy who lets things pass by without dissecting them, and in that respect we’re different but I think crucially we balance each other out. We need each other Ty, but the balancing only works if you open up to me like this, talk to me like this.”

“I can’t, um, I can’t imagine what it must be like to just not try and find the worst in everyone and everything.”  
“I highly recommended it.” Josh smiled and so did Tyler as he nestled comfortably, soaking in as much of his boyfriend as possible. “That’s what I’m here for love, to remind you that not everyone is out to get you.”  
“And what’s my job? To try and convince you that they are?”  
“Hahaha, I mean I guess you could try? But seriously babe, you keep me grounded, you remind me what’s important in life, keep me focussed on home life and home love rather than the office, because you know I have a tendency to get a tad carried away with work. You give me something even more attractive to turn my attention towards.”  
“I’m more attractive than legal files? Ooh Josh, you do know how to talk dirty.”  
“Shut up,” he chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

 

  
“Wait, did I take my meds?”  
“Yeh, before you brushed your teeth.” Josh reminded him softly, already snuggled under the covers whilst Tyler hesitated at the edge of the bed.  
“Sure?”  
“Absolutely, because you were holding in a sneeze as you drank your water and you went red like a tomato. Come on sleepy head, get in here.” He reached out a hand for him and Tyler held it and clambered onto the mattress too with a huge yawn, tucking himself right up again Josh.  
  
“You’re exhausted,”  
“S’been a busy day, like when you sit in the car after a day at Disney and you’re just wiped.” Tyler explained through a gentle whisper.  
“Babe, we went to Staples, it’s hardly Disney.”  
“It’s a million times better.”  
“You’re a weirdo.”  
“Butcha love me.”  
“I frickin adore you.” Josh mumbled into his hair and Tyler couldn’t help but smile to himself in the dark.

“Josh?”  
“Yes love?”  
“How early are you getting up tomorrow?”  
“Well I’m gonna go to your mom’s to get my USB, so I’m not getting the train which means I can leave a little bit later. Maybe ten past six-ish? Why?”  
“Wanna say goodbye before you leave.”  
“S’just a normal office day babe, I’ll be back by half six again.”  
“That’s 12 whole hours without you!”  
“Ty,” he laughed a little and Tyler could feel the small bounces of his chest and air moving around above them. “I’ll call you on my lunch break, okay?”  
“And I’ll wake up at 6 to kiss you goodbye.”  
“Clingy much?”  
“Oh come on, don’t act like you don’t love it.” Tyler teased, letting his fingers dance on Josh’s bare chest.

“I swear Ty, if I fall asleep at the office tomorrow because I’m up all night with you, you can deal with the wrath of my boss.”  
“I’ll make it up to you.”  
“And I’ll be tired again and my boss will yell at me again and we’ll be in a never ending cycle of makeup sex.”  
“Eh, doesn’t sound so bad to me.” He shrugged and giggled a little.

“You’re my best friend, you know that right Ty?” Josh rolled onto his side to face him more closely, able to just about distinguish his long eye lashes fluttering as he blinked exhausted every few seconds. “And my favourite days are ones like today, when we just get to spend time together.”  
“I wish we lived in a world where nobody had to go to work, that way we could be together all the time.”  
“Only advantage of being apart is that it makes the reunion that much sweeter.” Josh reached out in the darkness and managed to place his hand perfectly on Ty’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb then running it along his jaw slowly, smiling as he felt the ever so slight hints of stubble emerging from the smooth and beautiful skin.

“Can we go suit shopping next weekend?”  
“Course, get you a big boy teacher costume so you can play dress up.”  
“Hey I worked hard for my qualification!” He complained with a dramatic pouty lip.  
“I know bubba, I know, I’m just teasing.” Josh smiled then kissed him briefly.

“We’ll have to invite your mom along, she’ll want pictures for her scrapbook.”  
“I swear every single thing I do is a milestone,” Tyler chuckled a little. “S’like quick! Grab the camera! Tyler’s just done the dishes!”  
“Pff, you, do the dishes? Don’t make me laugh, that really would be a milestone, heck, it would be a cause for national celebration!” Josh teased again and Tyler stuck out his tongue.

“Alright alright, bad example, but you know what I mean,”  
“Yeah I do, but you get why she’s so keen to praise you all the time, yeah?”  
“Because I’m her favourite child?”  
“Perhaps, or perhaps she incredibly proud of you and how far you’ve come.”  
“Perhaps, but more likely I’m her favourite.”  
“Well everyone knows I’m her favourite, so I’m sorry about that sunshine, but I’ve snatched the title.” Josh’s smile was soft and gentle, enjoying the fact his boyfriend was comfortable enough in his skin to joke about the incredible progress he’d made over recent years.

“I’m sorry Josh, you know, about earlier,”  
“In the piano room?”  
“Yeah,”  
“You don’t need to apologise babe,”  
“I feel bad though,”  
“Well let’s see if we can do something about that,” Josh stroked his cheek again, then kissed him.

“You promise you’re not upset about missing church?”  
“I pinky promise,” he found Tyler’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. “And do you pinky promise to tell me if you start overthinking again to the extent where you’re upsetting yourself?”  
“Promise.”

“You gonna sleep on my chest tonight?”  
“You sure you’re gonna be comfortable enough?” Tyler whispered. “And please don’t say something soppy like I’m worth the pain or whatever,”  
“Hell no, I ain’t getting a dead arm for you.” Josh laughed. “Come on, snuggle close, I’m a pro at cushion positioning by now, this ain’t my first rodeo.”  
“Rodeo? What are you on about...” his tired puzzled voice was adorable as he shuffled ever so slightly and laid his head on Josh’s chest whilst he moved one of the pillows to support him and ensure he was going to be able to sleep as well as possible. Even on the best days he struggled.

“I love you.”  
“I had the best day Josh, thank you,”  
“I’m glad darling, I love knowing you’re happy, and getting to be a part of it is even better.”  
“I love you too.” Tyler pressed his soft little lips against Josh’s stomach. “Now shhh, some crazy person is making me wake up at 6am tomorrow, I need my beauty sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is well and enjoying their Easter <3 xx  
> I started this fic forever ago, but whilst hiding in my bedroom yesterday to avoid April Fools pranks, i finally managed to finish it - let me know what you think xx
> 
> all my love x


End file.
